Woven Lies
by Nireh
Summary: Rika, a quiet student at a Tokyo school, finds herself being thrown into Feudal Era Japan while trying to discover who she is. KikyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Hello! It's been a while, but I'm very excited to publish this. I've reworked this from a story I had written and published to this site years ago. I've tried to fine tune the plot, while at the same time heavily editing the original work. It is different in tone from my previous publication, and I feel much better about it now. If you're familiar with the SOTCM game, some things may seem familiar, but I encourage you to stick to the end. The story is finished, but I will only be publishing it one chapter at a time. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I really hope you enjoy, and I do not own any rights to any Inuyasha characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bus rolled down the road, most of the kids whispering excitedly. Today was the class field trip to a local shrine. Rika, the only girl who wasn't talking, stared absentmindedly out of the window. She couldn't remember why it was that they were going to this particular shrine. She was sure they had covered it before they left, but its importance still eluded her. "_It might be the fact it has some things on the property with historical significance_," she thought.

"Okay, now please quiet down students, we are almost there and I need to explain the procedures. Once you arrive, I need you all to get a nametag, and then you are free to investigate the shrine as you please. You must have a buddy with you at all times, and please do not touch any property while at the shrine." The teacher sat down and waited for the bus to roll to a stop. The brakes drew Rika's attention away from her thoughts._ They don't even notice me anyways_. But, she was noticed when she got her nametag.

"Tanaka-san, where is your buddy?" the sensei asked her, noticing that she was the last off of the bus and did not seem to have chosen anyone for her partner.

"Umm...I don't have one." Rika responded quietly. _Didn't she know anything_? All the kids thought she was different and didn't spend a lot of time around her.

"Well, then I'll be your partner!" her teacher said cheerily. Rika let out a small sigh. "Let's be on our way!"

Rika had not yet found a way of ditching the overly concerned teacher, who seemed to notice everything and every one of her students, a surprising feat for one woman alone. Then, they approached a building. On the outside there was a sign:

_NO TRESPASSING! Closed!_

She approached the sign to make out the small print at the bottom.

_Family well located inside._

Then, the most wonderful idea came into her mind.

"Umm…sensei? I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure. Hurry back. I'm going to go look at that tree again, so make sure to meet me there!" The teacher walked in the direction of the large sacred tree, leaving her there alone. _Why didn't I think of that before_? She thought as she walked into the building. Rika had to adjust to the light, or lack thereof. A stairway led to the well at the bottom. The light from outside shined in onto the top of the well. It had an ethereal beauty. The place felt timeless, or out of time itself, like you could expect to see something mythical float through the air. She walked around the top part of the room, noticing that the only thing of interest at all was the well. Suddenly, a girl popped out of it. Rika blinked, it seemed even the dust motes hadn't moved for a split second.

"What?" Rika asked surprised.

"Umm...what?" said the girl, who Rika noticed was in the same uniform she was. She must go to the same school. The girl gave her a perplexed look probably due to the sign that had forbidden them both access to this place.

"Never mind, I'm not gonna say anything." Rika said before walking down the stairs toward her. The girl looked up at her and ran out of the well house. Rika remembered something odd; the girl was carrying a large backpack. _Oh well_. _It was probably because she lived close by and was going home directly after the field trip was over_. Then, another thought popped into her head.

"Doesn't that one chick who always misses school live here? What is her name though? Kana-? No…Ka-Kaaa," She pondered aloud as she walked around the well. "Oh! I remember! It's Kagome!" She said leaning over the well looking in and then falling toward the bottom.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed. It felt like she was falling for eternity. Then, black.

**Woven Lies**

Voices came into and out of Rika's head, making it spin. When she tried to open her eyes, the blurry vision just made her more nauseated than she already was. Words started to come together.

"She looks like she is just unconscious, but, just in case, maybe you should take her to Kaede's, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Why should I care?" said the voice, probably this Inuyasha person, Rika thought. He sounded irritated.

"Well it isn't like a human pops out of the well everyday, now is it?" another voice responded. This voice was another man.

"I thought it was only you and Kagome who were able to pass through the well, Inuyasha?" a different higher pitched voice queried. It sounded like it came from a young child; she winced at the sound.

"Hey," said the first voice. "I think she's awake."

Rika opened her eyes and put her hands over mouth to stop from screaming. _I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I MUST BE DREAMING!_ She thought because above her was a man with long silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears. At her feet was a little foxlike...child and on her left...a human? _Hopefully_? It was a woman. She was wearing a kimono and her hair was pulled back from her face in a low ponytail. Her warm brown eyes scanned Rika's body for injury, but returned to Rika's face when she noticed Rika was staring at her. The woman gave her a warm smile. She tried to sit up, but became nauseated once more.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go get Kirara. You should take her to Kaede's. I think maybe she hit her head harder than it seems."

"Fine. Just tell Kagome when she gets back I've gone to Kaede's." _Kagome? What kind of crazy dream is this_? Rika thought. The woman walked away and the silver-haired, dog-eared man came over to her to try and pick her up.

Rika shoved him off, hoping he might be a phantom she could turn to smoke with her fingers, before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She hugged her knees to prevent herself from passing out again. Blackness swirled in trying to grip her, but she kept fighting it off.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said turning to walk off.

"Wait!" Rika shouted to Inuyasha's back. Her voice echoed through the clearing. She couldn't remember the last time she had used her voice so much. "Who is this Kagome you are talking about? Not Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha turned his head to face her.

"Why is it your business?" he said rudely. Her vision blurred, and she passed out again. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her over to Kirara and Sango.

"I wonder if all the girls from her time are like that. Pushy and loud," Inuyasha said bitterly.

The woman shook her head before speaking.

"Inuyasha, you need to get her to Kaede's fast. I will go wait for Kagome; maybe she has something for her head to ease the pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are welcome. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any characters except for Rika Tanaka._

**Chapter 2**

Rika opened her eyes slowly expecting to see the roof of the well house, but instead saw Inuyasha's face leaning over.

"Ah!" she screamed, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Inuyasha! Do not scare the child! She is ill, can ye not see that?" an older woman scolded.

"I didn't scare her. She just woke up," he scoffed. "I'm going to go see if Kagome is back yet." Inuyasha muttered as he left the hut.

"Sorry about that," the older woman said turning to face her. She had a patch over her right eye. _How odd_. "Inuyasha has always been harsh, but he knows your arrival in this world is not trivial either. It is probably best that you get some rest. What is your name, child?"

"Rika" she croaked. Her throat was scratchy and dry.

"I am Kaede, the head-priestess of this village. You are safe here." With these words, Rika drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Woven Lies**

The sunset bled through the hut windows onto Rika's face, waking her up. _Why is the sun waking me up? My room has no windows_. She opened her eyes. She was in the hut she had dreamed about, or maybe she hadn't dreamed it. She pinched herself.

"Okay, that was officially stupid," she muttered. Someone laughed. Rika whipped her head towards where the laughter was coming from, and became dizzy again. It was coming from Kagome, but wait, was it Kagome? Her hair seemed to be longer and she was wearing miko clothing; how did Kagome do that? She felt a weird vibe emanating from her. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Everything continued to spin, as she tried to relax back into her former placement. There was a rustling of clothing, and with it she saw Kagome get up to leave.

Kaede walked in and, noticing Kagome, sighed.

"Ah, Kikyō. Did you sense her presence?" Rika closed her eyes. _Why is Kaede calling Kagome, Kikyō? Does Kagome have a twin? _

"I thought I felt something strange, and tried to discover was it was, but the presence seems to have vanished. Who is this girl, Kaede?" There was another rustle of clothing, as if Kaede was checking to see if Rika was still asleep or not, and Kaede answered quietly.

"It seems that this girl has the ability to travel through time, just the same as Kagome. Although, I'm not quite sure to what purpose," she paused.

Neither woman spoke for a few minutes, and then Kikyō announced her departure.

"Kaede, what is this girl's name? I have a feeling we will meet again."

"Rika is the child's name."

Rika said nothing, and watched as Kikyō left. Rika stared at the spot previously occupied by Kikyō. Kaede turned and noticed Rika was flushed.

"Does ye have a fever?" She went over to Rika and felt her head. She brushed Kaede's hand away.

"I'm fine. Who was that woman?" Rika asked. "She looked like Kagome, but you called her Kikyō. Why?"

"She is my older sister. Kagome is her reincarnation," Kaede offered simply. Rika furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But wouldn't that mean that your sister died? How does she look so young?" Kaede stared at the floor, as if waiting to collect her thoughts to answer.

"It's rather complicated, child, but she did die. It was by the hand of a despicable demon named Naraku. Now come, I have made a warm bath, I think it might help you feel less sore," Kaede told her, walking her to the bath. Rika continued to think about Kikyō as she slipped into the stone tub. It reminded her of visiting her cousins in the country. A voice sounded from outside the entrance.

"Can I come in? I have some things for you to wash with," said the voice she recognized from the other day.

"Yeah, sure." The woman walked in with a small basket of items. It was filled with hair-care products and scented body soaps that all looked familiar to Rika, but were out of place with the surroundings.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sango, and you're Rika, right?" Rika nodded. She accepted the basket from Sango and watched as Sango left. As Rika rose from the tub she noticed that her clothes were gone. _What am I supposed wear?_ Sango walked in with what appeared to be miko clothing. Rika blushed and turned away. Sango blushed as well.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to intrude; I thought you would still be bathing. Kaede is washing your clothing outside. She gave me these to bring to you" Sango said handing over the clothing and leaving quickly. Rika slipped into the pants and top. She gently gathered her long brown hair and shook it out to let it dry on her shoulders. Then, she walked outside into the dimming twilight. Rika walked back to Kaede's hut and walked in to her surprise to see Kikyō standing there. Kikyō turned to see her come in.

"Oh, it's you," Kikyō said. She looked amused as she stared at Rika.

"Who is it you are looking for?" Rika asked her looking at her feet. _Why do I feel so awkward around her_?

"Kaede."

"Apparently, she is washing my clothes, or something," Rika said as her cheeks flushed. _Why am I getting so embarrassed_?

"Oh, well, then I will come back another time," Kikyō replied strolling towards the entryway. "You look nice in hakama. "Before Rika could stop her she walked outside Rika followed her, but she had disappeared into the night. She looked left and right and Kikyō wasn't anywhere to be seen. A voice sounded from the left.

"Rika, I have your clothing for you here," Kaede called to her. Rika took her clothes, not knowing if she should change immediately or wait until the next day.

"Kikyō came back. She was looking for you," Rika said, deciding to put her clothing next to her made up bed for now.

"Ahh, well 'tis probably good that we missed each other. Kagome should be back shortly." Kaede started a fire in the hearth. Rika said nothing, listening to the sounds of nature she wasn't used to hearing. The crack and pop of the fire seemed quiet compared to the insects and birds. It was loud and silent. Somehow, it was peaceful.

"When everyone gets back I would like to talk with you all. I know that the group had planned on leaving soon to look for Shikon jewel shards. Your arrival is important, and we must discover why it is that you are here. Of course, it is also of importance to see if you are able to go back. These are dangerous times, and if you don't have to be in danger it would be best if you returned."

Rika stared deeply into the fire. She felt like she was starting to understand what it was that Kaede was saying, but to accept it would mean she believed in something as irrational as time travel. _That wasn't possible, was it_?

Sango entered the hut, followed by the fox demon child and monk. Shippō and Miroku introduced themselves to Rika. Sango avoided Rika's gaze; it seemed she was still embarrassed about walking in on Rika. Rika couldn't help but notice how attractive Sango was, but she didn't miss the fact that Sango became incredibly jealous when Miroku asked Rika to bear him children.

Kagome entered the hut shortly afterwards. She seemed far less cheery than she usual, but didn't offer up any particular reason. Rika caught the anxious glances Sango gave Kagome and the purposeful avoidance of Shippō and Miroku of looking at her. Finally, Inuyasha entered the hut. He didn't say a word and looked sad and confused. Rika wondered if Kagome and Inuyasha's behavior were related. Kaede then addressed the group.

"I know this is all strange to you, Rika, but I believe that these people should hear how you came into this world, especially Kagome. Kagome comes here regularly to help gather shards of the shikon no tama, but she said you must have fallen in or something because she did not bring you here." Rika swallowed hard. Kagome flashed a smile towards her, surprising her. All through school, she had been isolated and treated as an outcast, and now? Now, she was being welcomed by the strangest group of people she knew.

"I just fell down the well." Rika said. Everyone stared at her, waiting for more, but then realized that was all she was going to say.

"Well then," Kaede started, "Inuyasha, it would be best if she stay under your protection until it is determined she is safe. Tomorrow, Kagome, I would like you to go with her to try and see if she and go back to your time. If she cannot, my guess is she has some purpose here that must be fulfilled before she can leave." Kagome agreed.

Night closed in around them, and Rika laid down and fell asleep once more.

**Woven Lies**

Kagome walked silently with Rika towards the well. Kagome started to talk about some random nonsense about a jewel, a demon named Naraku, Inuyasha, and then Kikyō. Rika didn't really understand everything that Kagome was saying, but tried desperately to understand.

"So who is Kikyō again?" Rika asked, hoping that she didn't sound too hopeless. Kagome repeated herself.

"Supposedly, I am her reincarnation. She was also Inuyasha's former love, well until she died at least. Naraku killed her by setting up a trap to steal the shikon no tama that she was guarding," Kagome said her voice vibrating with an emotion that Rika couldn't discern.

"So, you don't like Kikyō then?" Rika asked. Kagome stopped and looked at her; her face became pensive.

"It's difficult to explain," she started.

"I'm sure I could understand," Rika offered.

"Well," Kagome started, "When Kikyō was resurrected it brought back a lot of feelings for Inuyasha, and it kind of hurts because I care about him a lot. I know that he cares about me, but he can't just forget her either. It's a hard situation."

Rika couldn't think of a suitable response, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the well.

"All right, if this works, all you have to do in just jump in and you will go right back to our time," Kagome informed Rika. Rika leaned on top of the edge of the well and jumped in, feeling the solid ground beneath her feet as she landed. She kept her eyes closed hoping that she would come out of the other side and she could forget about all of this random nonsense. An image of Kikyō flooded her head, and she opened her eyes. She looked up at the top of the well to see Kagome leaning over looking down at her. _I'm still here_.

Rika took the ivy in her hands and started to climb up the well. _Just as well, if I had come back I would only have to deal with my parents._ Rika sighed and hoisted herself out of the well. Kagome looked shocked. _I knew it, she doesn't want me here either, but what happened in the well? Why did I think of Kikyō?_ Rika shook her head, then sat down beside the well and put her head in her hands.

**Woven Lies**

"I'm home," Rika said, slipping off her shoes at the front door.

"You're late," her father said. Rika straightened. _What had happened? Did the school call for some reason? _Rika walked into the den and saw her mother and father sitting down. They both looked stiff and stern. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Rika walked up to her parents and sat down in front of them. She couldn't bear to look up at their faces.

"We have been waiting for you. The school called. Apparently you have been skipping classes," her father said quietly. Rika stared down at her hands. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she still couldn't look up to meet their faces.

"We have put up with your…changes. If you don't get your act together, then we will force you to put it together," her father said. Rika flushed. _How could he ever understand me? They don't understand how hard it is, how hard I'm trying._ Rika stood up and apologized, and then left the room. She walked up the stairs into her room, flopped down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

**Woven Lies**

Rika felt her eyes tearing up at the rush of memories. She looked up and saw Kagome offering her hand to help her up. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt overwhelmed by the kindness Kagome offered and started to cry. Kagome hugged her, assuring her that everything would be all right.

"We'll find a way to get you home, Rika." Rika smiled bitterly.

"Truthfully, Kagome, I'd rather not go home." Kagome nodded.

"We should go back to Kaede's," Kagome said. Rika followed Kagome, but noticing something to her right, she whipped her head around. She thought she had seen a flash of white.

Rika and Kagome walked into Kaede's hut. Kaede sighed.

"So, it seems you were unable to cross? Hmm. Kagome, I need to talk to Rika alone. Could you find Inuyasha? We need to figure out how to best move forward."

Kagome flashed a smile at Rika, and left.

"Do you have an idea as to why you might be here, child?" Kaede asked gently. Rika shook her head, keeping her head down. She was sure her face would betray her emotions.

"I saw Kikyō's face when I hit the bottom," Rika said suddenly. Kaede furrowed her brows.

"I mean, in my mind," Rika clarified. Kaede nodded.

"Maybe it is a sign that Kikyō will play some part in your destiny here," Kaede offered simply. Rika's stomach filled with butterflies. _Could my destiny be here? Could I find happiness, or at least, the possibility of simple life? _Rika heard someone enter, and turned around, hoping that Kikyō would walk in to tell her that she knew why she was here. It was Sango. Rika blushed and felt her face fall. She knew that Sango had seen her puffy eyes. She would know that Rika had been crying. Rika felt ashamed. Sango was so strong; she must seem so weak and pathetic.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Kagome? Inuyasha ran off, and I don't know where she's gone."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut just as Sango finished speaking. Miroku and Shippō followed.

Inuyasha, being blunt as always, opened his mouth to "explain" that her crying was senseless and she'll find out a way to get back home, but before he could get a word out, Kagome glared at him and shook her head.

"I cannot give any normal explanation, so the only thing I can say is that she must remain with you all. There must be an explanation as to her coming here, but until we are sure why she is here, she needs to be watched over," Kaede said solemnly. Rika's face flushed with anger. _What are they, my babysitter's?_ Rika shouted in her head. Kaede turned to Inuyasha, "Do not be rude to the poor girl Inuyasha, she has only arrived and I am sure the changes are very hard for her. Now, I suggest you get started on this new lead you found before Kagome left. The shards of Shikon Jewel need to be gathered quickly, this we all know, but Naraku is quickly completing the jewel, so you must act fast!" With that, everyone split up. Kagome started packing her stuff into her bag to take with her. Shippō stayed close to Kagome, while Inuyasha wandered off. Miroku was left to counsel the women of the village, informing them they would ALL have many children. Sango immediately got rigid and left with Kirara to go practice, all of them leaving Rika alone. Rika stepped outside the hut and decided to go for a walk, after all, how could she pass up the chance when she knew that they were going to be leaving soon, and besides, it was lovely outside. She wandered off to the outskirts of the village, when she looked up into the forest, she could see a tall tree, and it looked similar to the one at the shrine where Kagome lived. _What a magnificent tree! I should go and get a better look!_ Rika thought, and with that Rika set off to the Sacred Tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoys. As always, all characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Rika Tanaka and Kerai belong to me. Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The tree was getting closer; it was in the middle of the clearing up ahead. Rika walked into the clearing and admired the magnificence of the tree. It was one of the tallest trees she had ever seen. She walked all the way around it, ending back up at the front. There was a patch on the bark; it looked as if bark hadn't been newly formed there for a while, but upon closer inspection she could see the tree was starting to grow there again. _Interesting_. There was a hole in the upper right corner part of the patch. It was shining. Rika climbed up the roots to see into it, but she couldn't reach it. She heard a voice from behind her.

"It's an arrowhead you see," Kikyō's voice sounded from the edge of the clearing. Rika turned to see Kikyō approaching her. Rika jumped down from the roots.

"How can you see it?" Rika asked. Kikyō smiled faintly; it almost looked painful.

"I shot the arrow." Kikyō replied. Rika said nothing, waiting for more. Kikyō turned away. "It was the arrow that sealed Inuyasha to the tree. I shot it before I died." Rika became rigid. _Dead? Then how can she be alive_? Kikyō stood still. The wind rustled her hair and blew towards Rika. She didn't smell dead, but she smelled earthy. She smelled like dirt. Rika inched towards Kikyō who turned to face her. That explained the odd feeling Rika had felt around her originally. Rika still said nothing.

"Do you not believe I am dead?" Kikyō asked slightly amused. Rika's face flushed slightly.

"It is hard to believe," she replied. Kikyō turned away again.

"Believe it. My time has stopped on this Earth. I neither age nor die. People have tried to kill me again, but I still cannot die; it is the thing I long for," Kikyō walked towards the mist at the edge of the clearing. Rika started to follow her, but noticed that she had disappeared into the mist. Rika left the clearing to head towards the village.

**Woven Lies**

The saimyosho flew overhead, reporting the conversation between Kikyō and Rika to Naraku. He watched Kanna's mirror, waiting for Kikyō to leave. She left in the mist, disappearing with her soul collectors.

"Kanna," Naraku's voice commanded, "Bring Kagura and the other. Make sure they are prepared to leave." Kanna bowed her head obediently and left to retrieve the two. Naraku stared out the screened window of his castle. Inuyasha and his group would have no idea that this was coming. The paper door slammed open. _Kagura_. Naraku turned to face his second creation, with a smile in the corners of his mouth. She was so testy and he was always amused by her anger. Kagura's face reflected her feelings, pure loathing.

"Do not slam the door so Kagura. You will rip the paper," he said turning to hide his smile. Riling her up was far more entertaining. Her face was set into a frown and she sighed angrily.

"What is it now?" Kagura asked, not so gently.

"It is time to get the girl," he turned to the other woman in the room. She was standing in the corner. She had long brown hair, tied back with a blue ribbon. Her brown eyes were lit with a cold fire.

"You need to kill Inuyasha, I want to see his head upon your return," he told the girl. She had stepped into the light. She looked younger without the shadows cast upon her face. She wore miko clothing, except her hakama were navy blue. She smirked at Naraku, but it didn't look natural on her face.

"You need not worry about that; you may trust that I will kill that half-demon. He will pay," she said, her voice filled with rage. Naraku nodded and turned back to Kagura.

"I am sending Kohaku with you. He may serve a purpose there," Naraku turned away, dismissing them. Kagura and the girl walked to the outside of the castle. Kagura turned to the woman.

"Just what is your name?" Kagura snapped at the woman, who was obviously stupid for deciding to team up with Naraku.

"My name does not matter now. We have business to attend to," she said facing Kagura. Kagura's forehead creased with anger.

"Fine, don't tell me. Kohaku!" She called out for him. He walked into the opening, his eyes cast over with their usual haze that signified that he was in the trance. The woman looked impatient. Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and they flew away towards the village.

The woman sat towards the back staring out over the forests, coming closer to her home. She had lived in that village as a child. _It has been a long time since I have seen my home_. She saw the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Tree, ahead should be the shrine, but it was no longer there. Kagura doubled back and flew down close to the clearing where the Sacred Tree was located.

"We shouldn't get any closer. Inuyasha recognizes my scent as well as Kohaku's," Kagura informed the woman. "However, you might have some luck. This is as close as I can bring you to the village. You should lure them back to the clearing. We will meet you there and assist you," Kagura suggested. The woman nodded and turned away, heading towards the small farming village that had been her home fifty years past. There was probably no one alive who would recognize her face. Walking through the woods she could smell her past and all the pain it brought her. She would hold back that pain; it would aid her in her fight. She had reached the outskirts of the village. She could see who must be Inuyasha, the tall demon with the silver hair and red garments, surrounded by a group of people. _Kikyō_. There she was, but she looked just the same since the last time they had seen each other, except she was dressed oddly. She wasn't wearing miko's clothing. There was a demon slayer and a monk as well. There were two demons, a large cat, and a small fox. Then she saw the girl. She was identical to her, except she was wearing red hakama. It was as if she was looking at herself. She shook her head and turned. She would need a clear space where she could work undisturbed. She would bring the girl to herself then send her to Kagura to take to the castle. After that she would kill Inuyasha. However, if this group fought together, it would prove to be far more difficult. Naraku had not mentioned a group, he merely said Inuyasha. She found a quiet space behind some trees behind the hut the group stood in front of. They were discussing their next course of action it seemed. One of the girls, Kagome, had seen Sacred Jewel shards and they were to go searching for them. She assumed this to be the slayer girl. She closed her eyes and focused on her dark power. It expanded and reached out to touch Rika, but Kikyō seemed to sense her power as well. She stopped and hid behind some larger trees. Kikyō and the girl entered into the clearing, the fox demon and the slayer followed them. She had to retreat further. She only needed the girl. Heading back towards the clearing, she sensed Kagura on the other side. Kagura wasn't needed yet so she hung back to prevent Kagura from sensing her. Settling herself down again, she focused the power determined to catch the girl, but before she had even sent her powers out she heard a rustling nearby. Kikyō and the girl entered the clearing. They had been running for they were both out of breath. Kikyō set her bow and arrows down at the base of the tree, and turned around to look behind her.

"Where are the others?" she asked the girl. The girl just shrugged and sank onto one of the large roots. Kikyō stiffened again. "I sense a jewel shard," she announced. The other girl looked confused and angry.

Nearby, Kagura swore under her breath. They had gotten too close, Kagome had sensed Kohaku's shard. She looked for the woman, but she was nowhere to be found. So she and Kohaku emerged from behind the trees.

"Kagura!" Kagome shouted. The other girl turned to see who this Kagura person was. Kagura tilted her head amused. This girl was a spitting image of the woman that Naraku had employed to kill Inuyasha. _Intriguing, is this a coincidence? I think not_.

"Who is your little friend?" Kagura teased. The girl faced her now. The wind was blowing strong and her hair was whipping all around her face. She looked angry. The other woman stepped out from behind the trees on the other side. Kagura turned to address her, keeping an eye on Kagome.

"Where have you been? You have lured the girl here. I'll do my job, so you do yours," Kagura snapped at the woman. Kagome bent down to get her arrows, but an arrow flew by her hand. The woman had shot an arrow towards Kagome. The arrow had made a hollow in the ground, the air was charged with negative energy. Kagome gasped. Could this be the same energy she felt in passing at the village? She turned around and saw what could have been Rika's double in miko clothing. An evil aura swirled around this woman. She smiled eerily at Kagome; it sent shivers down her spine.

"My name is Kerai, although I'm sure you remember me," Kerai smiled again. It was pure evil. Kagome noticed the quiver of arrows on Kerai's back and the long bow in her left hand. Then she saw a sword on her right hip. It had a powerfully impure aura surrounding it. Kerai's gaze followed Kagome's to her sword. She laughed. It was cold and held no mirth.

"So you seem to have noticed my sword of impurity? Of course, I didn't have it when we met, but you'll find that I'm strong now. In a way, I am your exact opposite, now die!" Kerai shot an arrow at Kagome, managing to hit her in the shoulder. Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran into the clearing. _How perfect, just the two people I wanted to see dead_. Kagura snuck up behind Rika, holding her hand over Rika's mouth, dragging her to the edge of the clearing. Kerai stared at Inuyasha, but saw Kagura leave the clearing. She needed to finish the job quickly. Kerai ran towards Inuyasha, pulling out her sword. She went for his side, but he blocked her. She kept attacking, pushing him back to the edge of the clearing. She could feel Kohaku behind her; she attacked Inuyasha again, and then turned to order Kohaku. Kerai threw down a smoke ball clouding Inuyasha's vision. Kerai had seconds. She transformed herself to look like Kikyō. She lay at the base of the tree like she had been seconds earlier. The smoke cleared and Inuyasha ran over to her, he gripped her by her shoulders and rolled her over to face him, but he saw it wasn't Kagome, but Kerai.

"What?" he asked shocked at the switch.

"Hah, you are such a fool!" She reached for one of Kagome's arrows, but dropped it quickly. _Damn, her arrows are purified_. She got up and jumped back transforming into herself. She turned and ran towards where Kagura had taken Kikyō and the girl. Inuyasha followed her, thinking she was unnaturally fast for a mere human.

"Who are you?" he called after her. She stopped suddenly. Kikyō must not have mentioned her to him. _No matter, he is still guilty_.

"None of your concern, I suppose it isn't my problem if you don't remember," she said taking off again.

"What do you mean don't remember? We haven't even met!" Inuyasha shouted after her.

"Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?" he roared. She smelled familiar. She laughed at him; it was cold, bitter and harsh.

"I am better than Naraku! I need some of his powers so I'm performing him a favor," she said as she stopped suddenly turning to him. He stopped running, holding his sword out ready to strike.

"So long!" Kerai said as she threw down another smoke ball. She had little time to get back to the castle.

Inuyasha coughed, holding his sleeve up to his face. He needed to get Sango, Miroku, and Shippō. Angry with himself for not being able to help Kagome or Rika, he ran back to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Thank you so so much for your reviews! It really makes my day. Please keep them coming. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Rika Tanaka and Kerai and family. Please keep reviewing! _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kerai passed through Naraku's barrier. She followed the path to his room to report to him. She opened the paper door. Naraku turned his head.

"You have failed to bring me Inuyasha's head, Kerai," he scolded.

"I couldn't get it, I couldn't use Kagome's weapons because they were purified, and my weapons were being transferred back here with Kohaku," she responded. He nodded.

"You got the girls?" he asked.

"Yes, I will use the one, and the other Inuyasha is attached too, so it should in effect bring Inuyasha to your castle. I plan on killing her before he arrives," she responded again. There was no emotion in her voice. Naraku nodded. The plan was decent. Naraku held out a jewel shard.

"You should be able to make use of this," he said, there was an amused tone in his voice. She stared at the jewel, confusion written on her face.

"You should use the mighty powers you claim to have Kerai!" Kerai left the room at these words. She held the jewel in her hand. She gripped it tightly as her thoughts floated towards her reasons for wanting Kikyō and Inuyasha dead. The edge of the jewel cut her hand. She took the jewel shard out of her hand and stared at it. It glowed with an impure aura. She smiled at it. She knew she could use this on Kikyō.

**Woven Lies**

Kikyō was wandering the edge of the forest when she sensed Naraku's presence. She wound her way back to the clearing. She saw a woman stepping out from the edge. Kagura was in front of Kagome and Rika. Kikyō's eyes shifted back to the woman. _No, it couldn't be. She should be an old maid now if she lived that long_. Kikyō's eyes looked over at the woman. She was addressing Kagome.

"My name is Kerai, although I'm sure you remember me," she said smiling again at Kagome. Kikyō was stunned. It was her. It was Kerai. She was mistaking Kagome for herself, and yet she noticed now what she had noticed when she first met Rika. They were oddly alike, not unlike Kagome and herself. She thought it was just a coincidence, but now it was obvious it wasn't. Kikyō hung back on the edge of the clearing. She noticed that Kagura was taking Rika away from the clearing. Inuyasha joined in the group. Kerai threw down a smoke ball, but at the edge of the clearing Kikyō could see that Kerai was using magic to look like Kagome and that Kohaku was taking Kagome away. _What is going on? What is Kerai planning to do with Rika and who she thinks is me_? Kikyō's thoughts flashed back to her first memory of Kerai.

Kerai stood by her younger sister, Shizue. Kikyō looked at them as she entered the small hut at the edge of her village. Kerai was two years younger than herself and Shizue was two years younger than Kerai. They were of a small farming family, but their father died after Shizue was born of sickness. It appeared that their mother was getting the same sickness. That was why Kerai had asked Kikyō to help heal her mother. Kerai stood, her face concentrated on being serious and holding in her tears; however, Shizue, being younger, did not have her restraint. Her tears were flowing silently down her face. They both looked grave. Kikyō then turned to the ailing woman in the corner. It did indeed seem that the sickness that took their father was coming after their mother. Kikyō bent over the woman, whose eyes were shut with sleep. She had a fever, but seemed peaceful. Kikyō mumbled a few prayers under her breath for the woman, holding her hand. She could feel the sickness in her lungs. Kikyō stood up.

"I have some herbs that might be useful. I have prayed over your mother. As soon as it is possible for her, she should try to walk to the shrine every day to pray. It would be best if one of you accompanied her when she went," Kikyō said heading towards the door. She smiled weakly at the sisters.

"I'll be back tomorrow with the herbs, and I can show you where they are found."

Kikyō returned to the family the next day administering the medicine. She had shown Kerai where the herbs were found. A week later Kikyō came back to visit the family. She could see that the mother was improving. Her breathing wasn't as labored and her cheeks weren't as flushed with fever. Kikyō pulled Kerai aside.

"I know this must have been difficult for you," Kikyō started, "but you should really try to take her to the shrine, in a few days. It will help her get over the rest of the illness faster." Kerai turned her head to the side and sighed. Kikyō was confused, but decided it was best not to press the issue.

Kikyō stood at the edge of the clearing. Kerai had just escaped Inuyasha. Kikyō knew that something must be done to retrieve Kagome and Rika. The thought of something dreadful happening to Rika was enough to get her to follow Kerai to Naraku's castle.

**Woven Lies**

Kerai stood in front of the room Kohaku had put Kikyō in. Her anger was bubbling up under the surface, screaming to get out. Kerai focused her anger. She would need it to destroy Kikyō. Kerai closed her eyes and breathed, bringing in a flood of memories.

A week after Kikyō's third visit Kerai and her mother walked towards the shrine. It was said that Kikyō guarded a sacred treasure in one of the rooms, but they weren't concerned with that. They were making their way towards the shrine when she saw the hanyō fly overhead. He was always with Kikyō. He broke through the roof of the shrine, sending debris everywhere. Kerai reached for her mother to pull her down, but noticed that her eyes weren't shining. She was dead. Kerai looked around her mother and saw that a piece of wood was protruding out her back; it had gone through her mother. Kerai was furious. How could it be the one time they went to pray for her mother's safety that her mother would die? Kerai saw the hanyō dash out of the shrine entrance. She followed him. He ran fast and far away. Kerai noticed that Kikyō was running near her too, but she had a large gash in her right shoulder. Blood was pouring out of the wound when she stopped at the stop of some stairs, shooting an arrow at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. He dropped the thing that was in his hand and was pinned to the Sacred tree.

"Ki-Kikyō…" he said sounded surprised. His eyelids closed, and he looked dead. She bent down and picked up the thing that had dropped. It was a brilliant jewel on a necklace. Kikyō said something quietly under her breath, and fell to her knees. The villagers drew close to Kikyō, and Kerai joined them. Malice was creeping into Kerai's eyes. Kikyō pulled the jewel up and was giving her younger sister, Kaede, directions of some sort. Then, she fell over dead.

Kikyō's body was burned with the jewel soon afterwards, as well as the people who had died in the fight. Kerai and Shizue had been asked what they would do with the ashes.

"We'll take them and scatter them," Kerai said slowly. Her pain made her voice throb with emotion. The anger she felt often choked her. Shizue was silent after her mother's death, she hadn't spoken and if often seemed as if she never would. On a day when the wind blew towards the west, they walked up to the top of a hill and scattered the ashes into the wind. _One day, I will avenge your death mother. You will not have died in vain_. Kerai promised herself. A few days after that Kerai addressed her sister about their issue of being orphans.

"Shizue, our living condition cannot help us stay alive for long. We need to ensure our survival," Kerai said. As usual, Shizue said nothing, but kept her head down. Kerai continued, "Would-would you be opposed to my becoming a priestess?" She asked hurriedly. Shizue's head popped up, confusion was written all over her face. Kerai's head was down; she was biting her lip, trying to swallow her embarrassment at sounding so rash.

"Forgive me, but don't you think you're too old to start training?" Shizue replied slowly. Kerai looked up.

"I talked to the priestess that came to help with the ceremony for Kikyō and…and the others, and she said that as long as I started before my eighteenth winter, I could begin training. She did say I would be at a disadvantage because I'm older, but I also pick up things quickly…" Kerai trailed off, her face was red with excitement. Shizue's face clouded with thought.

"Then what will become of me?" Shizue responded timidly. Kerai had been waiting for this part.

"If you would like you could do it with me, otherwise, otherwise you will probably need to find someone to marry," Kerai turned her head away. She hated the thought of losing her only family member alive, even if it was to marriage. Shizue thought for a while, but then it seemed she finally decided on an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I am not made for being a priestess. However, I will come with you and ask if the priestesses at the shrine you will study at, will be so kind as to secure me until I can be ready for marriage. It is in my nature to love and nurture others, Kerai. I cannot live that life you want." Kerai nodded at her sister's words. It was enough to put off the pain of loss for what hopefully would be years.

Kerai and Shizue moved into the nearby training shrine for young priestesses. Shizue became a ward of the shrine and Kerai worked. Shizue learned how to prepare meals and clean and be everything that was wanted of a wife. After Kerai passed her nineteenth winter, she became a priestess. Her first job was to see to a shrine in a nearby village. Kerai left her sister promising her that she would return. Shizue promised Kerai that she would not marry until she got back. Shizue was blooming and it was now time for her to marry. She had several suitors, but she knew she had to wait until her sister was back before deciding whom it would be wisest to marry. Kerai returned after a while, but when she came back the head priestess ran out to her.

"Kerai! She is gone, your sister, have you seen her?" Kerai's heart stopped in her chest. Was this her fate? To be alone forever? She learned that her sister had been spirited away, but Kerai decided then that her life as a priestess wasn't fulfilling. She could feel her growing spiritual powers. She met a dark priestess on her journey back home to the shrine. Kerai sought her out, and decided to become her disciple. She learned every sort of dark awful magic known, but like Kikyō she had died soon after learning her new craft. A demon witch Urasue brought her back to life, but her soul had received damage in the process. She knew that she would need to bind a clean soul to hers in order to continue this horrid life.

_It is no good to dwell on those long dead Kerai._ Kerai walked to the room that Kikyō had been put in. She was still unconscious on the floor of the jail cell. Kerai sat down next to it and waited for her to wake.

Kagome woke up. She could feel the evil power emanating from Kerai. As she woke up it blinded her to tears with pain and made her nauseated. She looked around and saw she was in a jail cell. Kerai, or was it Rika, sat on the other side of the bars. Kerai looked up, an odd smile playing in the corner of her lips.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. Kerai frowned.

"I didn't realize you had such a bad memory Kikyō, or I would have told you my name several times. And here I was hoping you might even remember me, but what I'd like to know is how you look the same as you did fifty years ago, except for the odd change of clothes?" Kerai replied. That had answered Kagome's question; it wasn't Rika. But who was this Kerai person who thought she was Kikyō?

"I'm Kagome, not Kikyō," Kagome said strongly to Kerai. Kerai laughed.

"Don't lie Kikyō, I know your sacred aura anywhere," Kerai said staring into Kagome's eyes. Kagome ignored this statement, it was foolish to try and dissuade her.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, still disorientated.

"You are at Naraku's castle," Kerai replied. "Although, you probably won't be for long, because I intend to see you dead Kikyō." Kagome paled at these words. Both their thoughts however were the same: _How long would it be until Inuyasha got there_?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _Hello again everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Happy Independence Day to all you Americans. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Rika Tanaka and Kerai and family. Thank you so much for reading, and please continue to review._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kerai smiled down at Kagome again. She heard footsteps down the hall. Kanna's face emerged from the shadows, and in her hand was her small mirror. She addressed Kerai.

"The others are coming," Kanna informed Kerai. Behind these words was the subtle message from Naraku to Kerai; she needed to complete her true task. Kerai frowned. _Inuyasha was on his way with the others? The fight would be far more difficult then_. She had hoped that she would only draw out Inuyasha, but it seemed the demon slayer girl, the monk, and the fox demon had developed connections with Kikyō.

"I'll take care of my task," Kerai sighed, dismissing Kanna. Kagome saw frustration written on Kerai's face as she turned to face Kagome, but when Kerai's eyes met her own, they lit up with a cold fire.

"Don't worry Kikyō, I may be leaving you now, but I'll be back to finish you. I have some matters to attend to…involving your other friend. What was her name? Rika?" Kerai mocked as she stood to leave.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Kagome shrieked. Kerai laughed bitterly at her.

"What is it Kikyō that makes you so concerned with her well-being? Do you love her?" Kerai suggested as she turned to leave.

"I'm not Kikyō!" Kagome snapped. Kerai laughed silently to herself as she headed towards Rika's cell.

**Woven Lies**

Rika woke up in a cold dark room, she tried to feel around her but she couldn't move. _Am I at the bottom of the well? Was it all a dream_? Rika's eyes filled with tears. Kikyō's face swam into her conscious. _Damn, what is this? Why does this keep happening? I don't understand. Ever since I kissed that girl at school…_ That was what the phone call was about to her parents. Her teacher, Ms. Yamamoto had seen her kiss a girl from one of the other classes on several occasions and had taken it upon herself to call her parents. They had been disgraced by her feelings. Her mother had repeatedly tried to get her to date boys, but it didn't work out. She wasn't attracted to them, any of them and she didn't even know why. She didn't understand why her feelings for girls stayed. It wasn't like people in this time even knew of such things, but she felt so deeply for Kikyō. She felt this strange connection to her, but didn't know how to explain it. Kikyō was so different and complex. There was just something unique and soulful about Kikyō. Suddenly, light filled into the room. She saw that girl who looked very much like herself, but somehow reminded her of Kikyō. _That's it! She's dead like Kikyō_! Kerai leaned over Rika. Kerai could see the sheen on Rika's blanched face and nodded.

"My spell seems to be working; very soon your soul will leave your body and enter mine," Kerai informed Rika. Rika face paled further at these words.

"I'm dying?" Rika asked.

"No, not exactly," Kerai started, "you as a person will cease to exist. Your body will be empty of a soul. Your soul will meld to mine and I will become immortal and all-powerful. You won't be a separate entity any longer and your soul won't be conscious. You won't know you even existed." Kerai smiled at Rika. She appeared to be trying to comfort her.

"Well that's…comforting," Rika closed her eyes. _At least I won't be a pain to others any longer_. Light erupted from Rika's body.

"Hah! Enter my body!" Kerai shouted out to Rika's soul. She heard the sound of rustling clothes behind her.

"Naraku, what a pleasant surprise, soon the girl's soul will be a part of me and I will be able to finish off Inuyasha for you!" Kerai shouted. Rika's soul erupted from her body.

"That would be wonderful but-" Naraku expelled his miasma at Kerai.

"No! I must stay here! I must finish my work! Kikyō and Inuyasha…must…die!" Kerai shouted trying to force her soul to not escape her body. Her soul was expelled and her body lay on the floor. The light emanating from Kerai and Rika's body dispersed.

"I won't be needing you any longer," Naraku finished. He glanced at Rika. _Hmm, she's dead. Well, doesn't matter I guess_. He left as silently as he appeared.

**Woven Lies**

Kikyō was close to the castle. She could sense Naraku's aura, then she saw the barrier. She passed through with no problem. She edged along the side of the castle, hoping to sneak in. She was having terrible premonitions. Rika was in danger of dying, and she had to save her.

Inuyasha dashed through the forest. Sango, Miroku, and Shippō were riding on Kirara. He could sense the barrier. He whipped out Tetsusaiga, slashed the air and the barrier dispersed. They all entered the castle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. He could barely smell her, but she was here. Sango flew Kirara down.

"You know Inuyasha, if they knew we were coming, don't you think they would have sent someone out to fight us?" Miroku asked hesitantly. The lack of security was a concern.

"If it's another trap, we'll know soon, that's for sure," Sango stated. Inuyasha turned his head and sniffed the air.

"Beside's Naraku's stench, I can smell Kagome, and bones…" Inuyasha's thoughts drifted. It could be that Kerai woman, but it was the same smell that Kikyō had as well. Sango interrupted his thoughts.

"But what about Rika, do you smell her?" she asked. Inuyasha smelled again.

"I don't smell her, but I don't smell blood," he said slowly.

"Then does that mean Rika isn't here?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"If that's the case, then that means Kohaku and Kagura probably aren't here either," Sango said. Inuyasha had told them the story of what happened in the clearing. Inuyasha stared at the castle, wondering where exactly Kagome was and what had happened to Rika.

**Woven Lies**

Rika felt herself slam down onto the floor. Her whole body exploded in pain. She tried to stand, her eyes were blinded with pain and she felt sick. Then, she saw the body on the table. It was her own. She turned and dry heaved. She looked at her hands and felt her face. Looking down at her body, or rather the body she was currently occupying. It was Kerai's body. _But, but this wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to never know. I wasn't supposed to be conscious_! Rika doubled over in pain. The pain covered her entire body. She wandered down the hall, each step just as agonizing as taking in breath. She saw a cell to her right. Kagome was in it. Rika touched the cell and it unlocked. Rika drew back. Kagome turned and saw her turning rigid. Rika shuffled away. Kagome would think she was Kerai and try to attack her. Rika headed towards the light down the hall. She had to make her escape.

Kagome stared out after Kerai. She didn't seem like Kerai though, her eyes didn't have the same coldness, but they were in agony. Kagome glanced down the hallway and saw Kerai shuffling off. Kagome glanced the other way and saw her bow and arrows. Grabbing them she went off in the opposite direction. She needed to get out of castle. Hopefully, Inuyasha was here already.

Kikyō stared down the halls. She found the room she had seen in her premonitions. She held her breath and opened the door. Rika's body was on the table, and it was dead. Or was it? Kikyō reached over to touch Rika's face. Her eyes were closed and her expression was peaceful. It seemed like she had died, but upon examining the body, Kikyō found the spell over it. So, this is what Kerai has done. Rika's soul had left her own body to enter what Kikyō assumed to be Kerai's body. Kikyō bit her lip, dropping her head. _If only I had come sooner, even if Rika's soul survived the spell, which would be difficult indeed, it would be merged into Kerai's making Rika's existence nothing but a vague memory_. Kikyō's heart panged at the thought. She left the room, glancing back one last time to see Rika's peaceful face smile up at the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _This is going to be a shorter chapter. This is getting closer to the end, so I hope you are all continuing to enjoy it. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Rika Tanaka, Kerai and family. Please review and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha darted towards the castle courtyard, behind it was the entryway. Pulling out Tetsusaiga, he unleashed the Wind Scar on the entryway.

"Show yourself Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled in his passionate fury. Sango and Miroku caught up to Inuyasha, with Shippō on their heels. Miroku scanned the opening, pausing upon something he sensed fleetingly. Naraku burst forth from that spot. He laughed mockingly at them.

"I've been waiting Inuyasha. You took too long," Naraku extended his arm out to reach for Inuyasha's throat. By the time Inuyasha saw it coming it was too late. Naraku held Inuyasha up off the ground, holding tightly to his throat. Sango aimed her Hiraikotsu at Naraku's extended arm. Naraku swung his arm up to prevent the attack, but released Inuyasha slightly as he did so. Inuyasha gripped Naraku's hand and tore it off his throat, whipping out Tetsusaiga and slicing off his arm.

"Truly, you are a thorn in my side!" Naraku yelled angrily. He expelled a small miasma to allow him room to adjust, he couldn't kill them off quite yet. It would be more fun to draw them all through the mud. A sacred arrow shot through his miasma, purifying it. He turned to see who shot the arrow. Kagome stood tall, her face set in a grimace. A smile played at the corners of his lips, highly amused at the turn of events.

"How did you escape the cell?" Naraku called out to Kagome as she joined the group.

"Your servant, Kerai, or whatever unlocked it," Kagome shouted back hoping to jolt him by the turning of events. Naraku frowned. _Kerai must have unlocked the cell before she went to the other girl. I know she is dead_. While Naraku mused at the puzzling happenings, Inuyasha shot another Wind Scar at him. It hit him dead on.

"Damn," Naraku muttered. He shot off another, larger, bout of miasma, escaping to the other castle. As the miasma cleared, Inuyasha turned and looked around for Naraku.

"Damn that Naraku, always escaping," Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku looked around and glanced at Sango. Sango caught his look.

"Kagome, did you see Rika?" Sango offered slowly. Kagome's face turned ashen.

"Kerai went after her. She had stopped by the cell I was in; she believed I was Kikyō. She was absolutely determined to kill me…" Kagome's voice trailed off. She pondered over what had happened.

"She needed Rika for something I believe, probably why Rika was brought here," Kagome continued her train of thought. The circle was silent. The thought of Rika being dead was terrifying.

"We should search the castle and see if she's inside it, if she's been locked up then we can help her," Kagome offered. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome turned to him questioningly to explain his sigh.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, "I can't smell Rika here." Kagome started to stammer.

"T-that can't be true. No-no. She's here, I know it, I can feel her." Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks.

"I haven't smelled blood, but it doesn't mean…it doesn't mean that she isn't-isn't…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence. Kagome was crying hard. He didn't understand it. Then he caught a whiff of the smell of bones and earth again. Inuyasha turned toward the entryway again.

"The fight may not be over yet, I think Kerai is still here," Inuyasha growled. Kagome's face hardened.

"Let's go," Kagome said.

**Woven Lies**

Rika struggled down the hallway. She didn't know how she could be living through this unbearable agony. She heard loud crashing noises outside. _Inuyasha must have come_. Rika fell down to her knees; the tears were falling down her cheeks fast. Rika knew she had to fight the pain to live, and every single part of her wanted to be alive. She got up and finally made it outside into the light. The pain was overwhelming and she fell down again, screaming and writhing in agony. She looked up and thought she saw Kikyō, but knew she had to be dreaming. Rika knew she had to be dying to be in this state of pain. She shrieked again. Kikyō's apparition ran over to Rika. Kikyō's cold hands held Rika's face. Rika could barely see through her own tears, but noticed that Kikyō's face seemed wet. Rika tried to form a smile. It was all right now, for her to go on. She had seen Kikyō one last time.

Kikyō shook Rika's shoulders. She was praying for Rika to hold on. She heard noise behind her; Inuyasha and his friends had shown up. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome's face grew angry. Kikyō looked down at Rika and saw what they saw, Kerai was in her arms, but she knew it was Rika's soul. Kikyō turned to them.

"It's not Kerai," Kikyō stated plainly. Inuyasha got his stubborn look on his face again.

"How is it not Kerai? Look at her!" He said yelling at her.

"It's Rika, if you don't believe me, ask Kagome. She should be able to sense Rika's presence," Kikyō said. Kagome studied Kerai, and then her face lit up with horror.

"You see it too," Kikyō said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"It's a dark magic. It seems that Kerai was practicing the dark ways. She had planned to bind Rika's soul to her own, most likely to gain power," Kikyō said staring into Rika's eyes. She gave another bloodcurdling shriek.

"However, it seems that Kerai's soul was released from her body and Rika's entered Kerai's due to the spell. Naraku killed Kerai, not knowing the magic had occurred. Kerai's body has absorbed the hatred of her soul, and Rika possesses the good magic that Kerai had attempted to acquire which is killing her. Rika's soul is suffering from the hatred of Kerai's body as well as the miasma that Naraku used to kill Kerai; she is dying," Kikyō said quietly. Kagome stared at Kikyō in horror.

"Is there nothing that could be done to save her?" Kagome attacked. Kikyō turned to Kagome.

"Don't you think I've thought about that already?" Kikyō snapped back, only to be interrupted by Rika screaming again. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her breathing was quick. Rika would die soon.

"I could attempt to purify her body, but because the amount of hatred in the bones and earth it could also dissolve which would cause Rika to be lost to us forever," Kikyō dropped her head, hiding her tears. Rika screamed again, her body was on fire. Every single bit of her body hurt as if she were being held right underneath the sun. Kagome started to cry again.

"If it means she wouldn't be in agony anymore, then wouldn't it be better for her?" Kagome asked.

"But, if she were to die – by my hands-" Kikyō started. Rika looked up at Kikyō; the pain was eminent in her eyes. Kikyō grabbed on to Rika's arms on both sides.

"Don't you dare leave me," Kikyō pleaded as Rika's body became engulfed by white light. Rika stopped screaming and just lay in Kikyō's arms. Rika's face was peaceful once again. Silence filled the space around the group. It weighed in the air; not even a cricket chirped. Tears streamed down Kagome, Sango, Shippō, and Kikyō's faces. Miroku and Inuyasha stood grim, unable to break the silence. Suddenly, Rika's eyes opened.

"Ki-Kikyō," Rika tried to speak, but her voice was terribly quiet. She stared into Kikyō's face, a tired smile lighting up her features. She glanced up at everyone.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Rika closed her eyes and a heavy black fell over her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _Thank you so much for enjoying Woven Lies! It was really exciting writing this. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. As always, all Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Rika Tanaka, Kerai and family. Please give me your thoughts over this last chapter, and again thank you so much for reading._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Behind the blackness, Rika could see her life unfold before her; it was a long winding road from the very beginning to the very end. Like a reel of film, it played before her showing her, her very own life story.

A young Rika sat on the swings, her brown hair short and windblown, and her feet dangling down. Her head was down. Rika remembered this scene. She couldn't have been older than four; her mother and father had taken her to the park and left her at the playground. She didn't know it, but they were just taking a stroll; however, they had left her alone to play. Rika had ended up sitting on the swing and crying quietly to herself before another girl came over to her. The girl had short, wavy raven hair and deep brown eyes. She walked up to Rika and asked her if she had wanted to play. Rika played with her all day, finally making a friend, but her parents got back and took her away, scolding her for getting her clothes dirty.

**Another scene.**

Rika walked with her head down, her backpack bounced lightly on her back as she made her way home. Rika knew this scene too; she was eight then, on her way home from school when a group of boys and girls in her grade met up with her. They ripped her backpack off her shoulders and shoved her on the ground. A guy upturned her backpack spilling out its contents. They laughed and left. Rika picked up her stuff slowly, angry tears falling down her face. A young girl about her age walked up, she had long wavy raven hair that was pulled back into two pigtails. She smiled at Rika.

"Do you need some help?" she asked politely.

"No, I'm fine," Rika said sharply. The girl just smiled back, her demeanor not changing even at the harsh comment. Rika closed her backpack and stood up.

"It'll be okay," the girl said hurriedly. Rika looked at her. "It'll be okay," she repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Rika snapped. The girl's cheeks tinged with pink.

"I don't know, I just know I am supposed to tell you that," the girl replied meekly and with that she ran off. Rika stared after the girl, and then started on her long walk home.

Rika didn't understand the memories or their significance and **then another scene.**

Rika was thirteen, and growing into her new body. She was thin despite most girls growing into womanly curves. They had run a mile in gym that day and the girls went back into their locker room to change into their uniforms for class. Rika had been changing in the stalls ever since her classmates pointed out how thin she was. However, all the stalls were full and she didn't have long to change, so she quickly pulled off her shirt. She heard a giggle behind her.

"Is she even a girl?" a girl whispered loud enough for Rika to hear. Rika blushed, but continued to undress to dress into the uniform.

"Yeah, I've never seen a girl that looked so much like a boy. Maybe he's trying to spy on us and see us changing," another girl whispered back. The girls laughed loudly as Rika's face turned bright red. She finished changing and ran out of the locker room. She ran home after gym, skipping the rest of her day. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran the length home. She passed through the park on her way home, and made it home finally; however, she had not been expecting her mother to be home. She left her shoes at the front door and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her, dissolving into tears. Her mother opened the door, her face rigid with anger.

"Why are you home?" she asked sharply.

"I-I-I couldn't stay there anymore," Rika replied bursting into tears. Rika's mother looked at her with disgust.

"Dry your face off, I'm taking you back up to school. Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave school without explicit permission from me or your father, do you understand?" her mother said picking up Rika's backpack and gripping Rika's elbow to take her to the car. Rika knocked her mother's hand away.

"I'm not going back there!" Rika yelled, running down the stairs, flinging open the front door. She ran and ran and ended up at the park. She was walking around in her socks that were soiled with dirt. She walked around the park and sat down on a bench under a tree, hidden away from most people. Rika turned and cried when she heard footsteps approaching her, she looked up, with terror written across her face, worrying it was her mother. It wasn't. It was a girl her age. She was smiling down at Rika.

"I noticed you were running without shoes so I was wondering if your shoes were stolen," the girl inquired. Her warm brown eyes lit her face up. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders in flowy waves.

"No," Rika mumbled quietly. The girl tilted her head and smiled inquisitively at Rika.

"Well I guess you can take these anyways, you'll need them," the girl said handing Rika a pair of tennis shoes, "well I had better get going, my mother is leaving, see ya!" The girl waved as she dashed away. Rika stared down at the shoes, her shoes now. She wondered if she was hallucinating, but put the shoes on anyways and headed home. She knew she was going to be in trouble and knew it would be better to face it now then wait until it was too late.

Rika would have cried if she could have, she didn't understand the purpose of these memories, all they served was to bring her pain and show her that she was better off dead because she was less of a burden to her parents. **A final scene.**

Rika was in her last year of junior high. It was close to time to do exams to apply for high school, but Rika wasn't sure she would be applying. Her parents expected her too, but she had been thinking she might just work in a flower shop instead. She had always loved flowers and loved working with plants. It calmed her down a lot. Rika's hair had grown long and straight. Her rich brown eyes showed her hidden emotions occasionally, but other than that Rika often looked indifferent. There were three classes for her grade and she was in 3-C. Her teacher, Ms. Yamamoto, had decided to take the kids to a local shrine to study the Warring States Era. Legend had it that this particular shrine had many sacred items, such as a tree and a well. Rika sat down on an empty seat in the back of the bus. She saw heads turn and pull together and heard the familiar buzz of gossip. She knew they were talking about her and Megumi. Megumi was a year younger than Rika and in class 2-B. They had met in gym and been talking a lot. Rika had offered to tutor Megumi, but it seemed that Megumi only wanted to learn French. Rika had never kissed anyone before, but she always dreamed of kissing girls. This, however, was a dark secret she had harbored, but somehow it seemed that her kissing session with Megumi had leaked out. She had already been chastised by her parents for the action, but Rika didn't care anymore. She was apathetic most days about most things. The drive to the shrine was short, but Rika didn't care. Ms. Yamamoto told them to get partners, but Rika didn't care too. However she was stuck with Ms. Yamamoto herself.

_That was when I fell into the well_. Rika saw the memory continue. She told her teacher she was using the bathroom and headed off in a different direction. She ended up outside the Bone Eater's Well house. She opened the doors slightly and slipped in. Down at the bottom a girl came out of the well. Rika thought it was just a girl who had been dared to jump into the well. She dismissed the girl's uneasy looks and wandered about the bottom of the well, she leaned over it suddenly remembering the girl she was thinking of was Kagome.

_That's it! It's Kagome, all of those memories showed me Kagome. Kagome has been there for me every time I needed someone, but what's the point of all of this_? The darkness surrounding Rika erupted and she saw a blinding white light.

Rika saw fragments of another life, it was Kerai's memories, or was it? Rika saw Kerai's life flash before her as well, a young farmer's daughter, her father dying, her mother dying, Kikyō, Inuyasha, Kikyō and Inuyasha dying, news of her sister's disappearance, and her own death, but it wasn't Kerai she saw dying, it was another girl. She looked similar to Kerai and more like Rika, but she didn't understand. _Shizue. That's her name, Shizue_. Rika gasped and realized she was breathing in fresh air. The white light faded and soon she saw everyone's familiar face again: Kirara, Shippō, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and finally Kikyō. Her hand reached out to Kikyō's face, as she looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes, the brown eyes she knew so well. She tilted to sit up better.

"Who is Shizue?" Rika asked Kikyō.

"Shizue was Kerai's sister," Kikyō stated.

"I'm her reincarnation," Rika said. Kikyō glanced at Rika.

"How are you certain?" Kikyō asked slowly.

"I saw flashes of her life," Rika said thinking it out, trying to remember, but the memories were fading fast.

"How interesting. Kerai needed you not only because of your powers, but you were her sister's reincarnation. She needed your soul especially; no other would work so well for her magic as yours," Kikyō replied. The group was silent. Rika turned to Kagome.

"I also saw many images from my own life, things I had forgotten mainly because of the pain they brought me, but I realized a common element," Rika paused before continuing, "Kagome you have always been there for me, in all of my hardest times. I've never had anyone I could call a best friend because I never got close enough to people, but you've always been there for me, pushing me forward, helping me achieve my destiny. We may not have destroyed Naraku, but I came here for a reason." Rika looked up into Kikyō's chocolate eyes.

Kagome smiled, "You know, I thought I recognized you when I saw you in the well house, but you didn't say anything. Every time I saw you, I always felt like I had to say something to you, but I didn't know how to say it."

Rika nodded. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, shifting his Tetsusaiga onto his shoulders.

"Since Kerai is gone, I think we should all go back to the village," Sango offered.

"I agree. Naraku won't stay here now that we've been able to break through the barrier. We'll have to discover where he'll head next," Miroku answered.

"I think it would be best to not move Rika too much. Her body will need time to heal from the poison. There's a temple nearby you could take her to," Kikyō suggested. Rika gripped Kikyō's arm, her eyes widening.

"Please-don't go-" Rika started. Kikyō smiled, stealing a glance at Kagome. Despite their mutual admiration for Rika, Kikyō knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to be all right with her around. Kagome looked between Kikyō and Inuyasha.

"Well, now that Kerai is dead, do you still need to be protected?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

"No, Kagome, he's right. There isn't any reason for Naraku to come after me, is there? Kerai was the one who needed me." Rika replied.

"That wasn't the way I meant it Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled irritably. "I just meant that she can go to the shrine with Kikyō and when she's better, if she wants, we can bring her back to the village." Kagome's face smoothed out. It sounded reasonable. Everyone turned to Rika, who smiled.

The group waved goodbye as they took off toward Kaede's village.

"Kikyō, I know this may seem strange, but I think- I, well. I just feel this deep connection, and ever since I met you, I-" Rika stumbled through her words, unable to express her feelings. She paused, trying to start speaking again.

"I am sure I know how you feel. I care very deeply for you, Rika."

"I care about you, Kikyō, but I also…" Rika's voice trailed off. She didn't know if she could say it. It seemed impossible to feel so strongly, but she felt that in the face of death, there was clarity in her understanding of her feelings. A comfortable silence stretched between them.

"After my death, I didn't ever imagine a day that I could choose to live. Death has always seemed an inevitability, but I want to see you safe and happy, Rika." Kikyō's hand slowly reached out for Rika's face. It was cold, like her own skin, and Rika's lips turned up at the contact. Kikyō's stomach knotted and she leaned over Rika's face, unsure of what she was doing, but knowing that it felt right. Rika lifted her arm around Kikyō's neck, and gently pressed her lips onto Kikyō's mouth.

"I love you." Rika stated simply. Kikyō smiled at this and then her soul collectors floated in from above their heads lifting them off into the deep blue sky towards the nearby temple.


	8. Epilogue

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my final chapter. All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own Rika Tanaka, Kerai, and family. _

* * *

**Epilogue**

Rika pulled back the string of the bow and let go. Her eyes were closed dependent on the sound that she so desperately wished for. The twang of the bow in her ear and whistling of the arrow followed by a deep thud told her she had finally reached her target. She opened her eyes. The arrow had hit the tree dead on. She looked over her shoulder to Kikyō. Kikyō gave an approving smile.

It had been three months since the fateful day of her own death and life hadn't been better. Kagome had taken her old body back to the present so that her parents could cremate her remains. No one knew at school knew what happened, everyone had heard about her disappearance, but upon the news of her body everything quieted. The autopsy showed no conclusive data so Rika's body had been cremated, and now Rika was truly free. Rika and Kikyō lived together, travelling from village to village offering aid to those who needed it. Kikyō had helped train Rika in the ways of being a priestess because Rika already had spiritual powers it wasn't difficult. It just required being able to tap into it. Kagome and the group met up with Rika every now and then to see how she was doing, but mostly she spent her days like this, performing duties and perfecting her skills with the one she loved.

Kikyō smiled at Rika. She still couldn't believe it some days how everything changed so suddenly. She didn't even understand how she had fallen in love with Rika. Kikyō walked over to Rika; they knew they had to be careful in these times, people weren't accepting of that lifestyle, not like in the present time Rika had come from, but they were careful. Kikyō leaned in close to Rika.

"I love you Rika." Rika smiled knowing that everything had worked out exactly as it was supposed to. She wouldn't change a single second of pain she had felt so long ago if it meant she wouldn't be right here, right now. Rika whispered back.

"I love you too Kikyō."


End file.
